The Fullmetal Alchemist Meets The Snow Alchemist
by RoYsBeStEsTgUrLeVaR
Summary: It was an ordinary day at the military HQ until Edward met a beautiful girl with strange powers and a mysterious past. What will happen? Ed x OC


**The Snow Alchemist**

Edward Elric sighed as he trudged up the stairs to Central. Just another boring day. He _hated _his work, he _hated_ the headquarters and he _hated_ having to hand in another report to the bastard Mustang.

But most of all, Edward Elric was lonely.

He would never admit that to anyone, of course. He still pretended to be interested in the philosopher's stone, and in restoring his brother's body. But in the deepest, most secret recesses of his heart, Edward had given up. It was hopeless, so utterly useless.

Now all he wanted was to be loved. Edward wanted a nice girl in his life, someone sweet, with beautiful eyes and long honey-coloured hair. Someone to love him and cherish him and be kind to him and snuggle up to him at night.

Someone he could be tender to and adore.

Edward Elric was very very very lonely.

"I'm lonely." Said Edward, to no-one in particular. Because he would never have said anything to Al. Al could never know that Ed had given up on him, that would not be the right thing to do.

He had to pretend.

Valiantly, Edward climbed the stairs with new resolve.

It happened as he was rounding the corner into Mustang's office. Edward heard an unfamiliar voice floating out of Hawkeye's office next door.

It sounded far too sweet and foreign to be a soldier. It was warm and friendly and delicate and melodious, like nothing Edward had ever heard before.

It sounded like flowers in the summertime.

Edward crept past the Colonel's office, and crouched down near Hawkeye's door, listening.

"Oh, Aunty Hawkeye, you know how much I appreciate you letting me work here for a few weeks."

"It's not a problem, dear." Hawkeye replied, her usual clipped monotone replaced with a far softer, gentler voice. But Edward didn't care about her voice, he wanted to hear the beautiful voice of the girl again.

And it came, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to repay you, Aunty, you must let me know."

"No repayments." Hawkeye insisted "Colonel Mustang agreed, we are to do everything we can to help the Snow Alchemist."

_Snow Alchemist_ Edward pondered. He'd never heard of a snow alchemist before.

"Oh." Edward swore he could _hear_ the girl blush "He's a very nice man."

Edward felt a surge of jealousy. How _could_ such a sweet young thing find the Colonel _nice_? Never mind. Edward could take care of that later.

"Especially since your old laboratory was burned down." Hawkeye whispered.

"In the same fire that killed my parents and my baby brother." the girl said softly. Edward was almost in tears. She sounded so heartbreaking when she was sad.

"It's okay, Aunty Hawkeye, it's not a secret. People should know about my past."

Hawkeye clicked her tongue.

"Anyway, I'd better go." The voice was back to its usual peaches-and-cream tone. Edward felt giddy. He crouched where he was, grinning.

A new girl. How fortunate.

"Excuse me."

Edward blinked. A very tiny, dainty foot, clad in a sparkling silver slipper, had suddenly appeared on the ground beside him.

"Excuse me, Sir, can I help you."

_That voice_!

Edward leapt to his feet in amazement. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She was taller than him, which was the first thing he noticed, but she was so slight and slender that it barely mattered. Her hair was silver, but where it reflected the fluorescent lighting of the room it shone all the colours of the rainbow. It fell all the way down to her feet.

Her skin was tanned golden, and it must have been well cared for, it fairly glowed. Her eyes sparkled a translucent blue, and Edward wandered if they represented the snow for which she had been named. Her full lips curled into a bemused smile. She wore a long, flowing robe, that slid gracefully over her sinewy arms, opened at a wide neck that bared her shoulders, but that had obviously been ripped at some point, for it ended at mid-thigh.

Her legs! Edward could hardly breathe. So long! So smooth. So shiny. So…

"Er…are you all right?" she whispered, and Edward immediately remembered flowers in the summertime. He swallowed and turned to look at her face.

"You must be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." She giggled gently. Edward bowed.

"That's me." He replied, proudly "A state alchemist at the age of twelve."

Edward didn't usually tell people things like that straight away, but he felt such a strong attraction to this girl, he wanted to _impress_ her, and he felt that if he didn't, his heart might just explode.

But the girl only gave her silvery little laugh, flippant yet alluring, and smiled mysteriously.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, confused.

"Well, I was a lot younger than eleven when I passed the State Exam." She explained. "I was just eight."

Edward nearly swooned. How could anyone become a State Alchemist at such a young age? She must be truly talented.

"How did that happen?" he enquired.

Her beautiful face darkened.

"It was my father. He used to be Fuhrer. When he fell from power, he became determined to get it back."

She lowered her voice.

"I was his only chance. He pushed me and pushed me to learn alchemy. I studied for fourteen hours a day at the age of four. Then I used to do chores until daylight. It nearly killed me!"

Edward was aghast. And he'd thought _his_ father was bad! It was amazing that this girl had even survived.

"But I do not want to dwell in the past." She said, steeling her trembling voice bravely. "I want to go on, to have a _future_."

Edward could only gape.

She gave that sunny smile again and squared her shoulders.

"I am Felicity Esmerelda Kimiko, the Snow Alchemist. Please to meet you. Call me Flick."

Edward reached out weakly to shake her hand. He felt weak at the knees, his head was spinning, and all he could think about was the vision of loveliness that stood before him.

He had never…felt like this about anyone before. Never. Not in his whole life. And now here she was, a girl, not just any girl, _his _girl.

For he would make her his, whatever it took. Only _she_ knew his suffering. Only she shared his dream.

"Nice to meet you." he stammered. Her skin felt like the smoothest silk. It made his heart beat faster.

Edward Elric was in love.

_Tell her. Tell her now, you fool_.

He might never get a second chance.

"Um…Miss…Snow Alchemist? Er..Flick?"

"Why, yes?" she giggled "What is it?"

"I..ah…I know we just met and everything, but I have to tell you something."

She batted her eyelids at him, as if she could read his mind.

"What is it, Ed?"

"I love you." Edward could hear his heart pounding and he felt as if he would die right there. What if she didn't love him back?

Flick drew back her hand, looking very sad.

"Oh Edward. I love you, too. You are a very cute alchemist, and so brave."

"YAHOOOO!" Edward punched the air, feeling as if he would just float away with happiness. Now, finally, he would not be alone. He would spend every day, every night, every moment with his Felicity. He would buy her chocolate and smother her with roses and love and care for her and she would never have to suffer hardships again, he would make sure of it.

Al would understand.

And yet…and yet she still looked sad.

"What is wrong, Felicity?" Edward asked carefully.

"Oh Edward…we could never be together. Before he died…my father…in an effort to get back into power…he promised me to someone else."

Tears were cutting silvery paths down her elegant face as she sobbed softly.

"Who is it?" Edward asked, aghast.

Flick took a deep breath.

"Roy Mustang"

--

to be continued

dun dun duuuun lol.

So what did you think? I've never wrote a fanfic before, but I love FMA.. Ed is the cutest, teehee. :)

Please, please, _please_ R & R. I'm only just new, so if you have to flame, be gentle.


End file.
